robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki talk:Did you know/Archive 1
Dispute ...that Razer was the only Annihilator winner never to have been eliminated in round one of the main UK series? This fact contradicts several decisions made on this wiki. Firstly, I think its more or less been decided that Gauntlets and Trials do not count as battles, so technically, Razer's loss to Inquisitor still counts as a round 1 loss, as it hadn't won a battle previously. If that doesn't sway you, then I'd like to point out that Bodyhammer's series 2 loss does not really count as Pussycat losing in the first round, as we've decided that we focus on the robot here, not the team. The fact is correct in terms of Disc-O-Inferno, Kan Opener and Spikasaurus, but Pussycat and Razer are in dispute. Any thoughts? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:53, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :I agree with you on both counts. Some people might disagree with us, but we can't have a "fact" that people disagree with because then it's not really a proper fact. It should be removed if it hasn't been already (I haven't checked). Christophee (talk) 14:34, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Dispute 2 ...that Pussycat and Bodyhammer never lost a battle by KO? Tornado in the Challenge Belt, surely? And Bulldog Breed in the Tag Team? ManUCrazy :I don't remember the Tag Team battle, but you're definitely right about the Challenge Belt, so the fact is false. I'll remove it from the list now. Christophee (talk) 12:42, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ooh, I remember the Tag Team. Quite a fight too. Good to see it removed. Also, do we have a permanent person in charge of this yet? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:29, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::Do you want to be in charge of it? If not, I'll be more than happy to. I'm giving you first choice though, as you created the template. Christophee (talk) 23:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Dispute 3 *...that Diotoir became the first seeded machine to be knocked out in Round 1? Wrong. It's actually Bodyhammer 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, though the above discussion about 'Round 1' losses for Bodyhammer and Razer makes this all very confusing --ManUCrazy 18:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::A round 1 loss counts as anything from the Gauntlet to the Arena Semi-Final. I agree with RA2. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::If Bodyhammer went out in the Gauntlet, I think it would be fair to class that as a Round 1 defeat. We can only have facts if they are solid and cannot be disputed, so I'll have to remove that one I'm afraid. Christophee (talk) 13:17, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Atomic fact ...that none of Atomic's battles ended in a judges decision? I don't remember this fact ever being on the template, so I'm not sure that it should have been added to the previous fun facts section. I've had a quick look in the template history and didn't find it, but I suppose I could have missed it. Was it ever on the template? Christophee (talk) 13:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :No, and its not even a decent fact. I'll bet there are tons of robots who never had a judges decision, its hardly worth noting. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's a good point. I think I'll just remove it from the list. Christophee (talk) 13:48, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Dispute 4 *...that Pussycat were the longest competing robot in the shows history competing in six series (failing to qualify for Series 6) starting with Bodyhammer in Series 1 and 2 and then Pussycat from Series three onwards and having ten team members in total. All right, can I just clear this up? Pussycat didn't enter Series 6 because of David Gribble's death, not because they failed to qualify. If they had tried to enter Series 6, they would have been seeded, which automatically would have put it through. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 23:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes they didn't enter because of David Gribble's death. Also loads of other teams entered six wars eg: Panic Attack, Chaos 2 and Supernova. So really that fact isn't true. The team members one is i think. User:Llamaman201 (talk) 13:03, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::That fact is just begging to be removed, and I shall do so right now. Christophee (talk) 12:50, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::I read that they failed to qualify for Series six due to a new rule that stated that all seeded robots had to pass qualifiers as well and Matilda hit Pussycat with its flywheel immobilising it. I might be wrong I can't give a source as to where I found that so I won't complain if its taken down. CaptainAlex(talk) 12:46, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::If that's the case, I can certainly shut that right down now. 13 Black's website clearly states that the qualifiers took place in a smaller arena with no pit, floor flipper, arena hazards or '''house robots. If there were no House Robots, then Matilda couldn't possibly have hit Pussycat with its flywheel. That is why I believe that to be fan-fiction. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:38, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::And now, because I'm a bit of an asshole, I'll state that Stuart Barnwell just told me that they didnt. That rumour ends here. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:05, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Dispute 5 ...that there were exactly 60 OOtA flips in Robot Wars history? Having just fixed a mistake in numbers, I know this to be false. It could be altered, but I think being 59 is not really as interesting. I think it'd be better to ditch it than alter it. 'GutripperSpeak 09:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :True that. I say remove it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:56, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::I am just about to make my next update of the template, and I'll delete this fact at the same time. Christophee (talk) 14:01, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Change or remove? *...that on the balance of semi-finals against wars, Plunderbird, Behemoth, King Buxton and Razer are the worse performing? Napalm (1/5), Bulldog Breed (1/5), Thermidor (2/5) and X-Terminator (2/5) all have similar records. ManUCrazy 20:39, 29 July 2009 (UTC) How about this... *...that despite the huge success, Razer is one of the worst performing semi-finalists, only reaching the semi-finals twice out of five attempts? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that looks much better to me. ManUCrazy 23:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Aggrobot Dispute ....that despite competing in four series, Aggrobot has never fought a seeded robot. *What about its Mayhem in Extreme Series 1, with Killertron and, more importantly, the 17th seed Splinter? CBFan 08:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :It maybe could be worded clearer. What I meant was current seed. Killertron therefore does not count, and Splinter was technically not seeded yet. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:01, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::I never said Killertron was seeded, otherwise I would have specified. And Splinter was seeded at the time. Remember that Extreme was run in conjunction with Series 5. Note that there were several times in episodes whereby a robot was specifically stated as being "ranked number here in the UK" (Stinger, Panic Attack and Pussycat amongst them). Splinter would have been no exception. CBFan 17:53, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I think there is a difference between being ranked, (the ones you listed were in the top 6, so it would have been easy) and seeded. Perhaps I could change the fact to exclude the mayhem, such as four ''main series. Regardless of which of us is correct, it would exclude this to avoid arguments. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:30, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Or maybe just remove the fact altogether. Don't forget what Christophee said...if there's going to be any major debate, it probably shouldn't be included. CBFan 21:46, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't really think that is the case, as not many would view Splinter as a seed. Only one word is required to make the fact true, so I'll fix that. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::But it's still inaccurate, because Splinter was "currently" seeded at the time, as is my understanding...and what could for well be all our understanding, really. Anyway, if this is going to be a dispute, I don't think we can include it. The last thing I want is another argument between the two of us. CBFan 06:31, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::But really, by the history of disputes, there has been two or more in opposition before a fact is removed. Also, the seeding system works as an estimate of who the producers believe will come where; Chaos 2 to place 1st in Series 5, Hypno-Disc to place third, Splinter to place seventeenth (wherever that may be). As there is no way for a robot to place 1st in Extreme at all, the seeds do not technically count for anything, announced or not. If the seed does not count, Splinter was not a seed. Also, I think the fact has been reworded sufficiently to make it clear for alls understanding, so all is fine now. If you still disagree, say so and we'll see what others say. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::That's not really relevent, though, because robots were still seeded in the other events in Series 4 (the annihilators, for example, actually specified the seeding). As far as I'm concerned, and based on evidence from Extreme, the seeds were actively in place by then, and used, if only for....cosmetic purposes (can't think of the word). CBFan 07:14, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Well, the annihilators were still a part of Series 4. Extreme was filmed at the same time as Series 5, but they still count as two different series. If you insist with this, we may as well just merge the Extreme 1 and Series 5 articles. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Panic Attack dispute *...that Panic Attack was the only reigning champion not to make at least the Grand Final of its next appearance? There was Chaos 2 in series 5. It could be: *...that every reigning champion at least reached the second round of the series semi finals? I was aware of this at the time, but Chaos 2 won two back to back series, so it still counts, because it reached one the next series. However, its a bit obscure, so I've changed it to... *...that Panic Attack was the only reigning champion never to make a Grand Final again? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:00, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Ok, that's better ManUCrazy 18:28, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::Should there be a little note that excludes Typhoon 2 as there was no Series 8? Llamaman201 (talk) 21:53, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::If so, Typhoon 2 was never a reigning champion, were they? You've answered your own question. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:50, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see. Llamaman201 (talk) 10:43, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Dispute 6 ...that Terminal Ferocity ran on honey? On the show it was said that Honey was used as a lubricant to give the tracks grip, not to power the machine. DevilboyScooby 10:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Ah. My memory is at fault then. '''Helloher (talk) 11:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll take it out. Helloher (talk) 11:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Plunderbird fact ...that Fiona Ryland of the Terminal Ferocity team designed the tracks for Plunderbird? Which version of Plunderbird is this fact about? We really should be specific. Christophee (talk) 01:17, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Now this fact is right at the bottom of the page and I don't want to add it to the template until I know specifically which Plunderbird it refers to. Does anybody know? Christophee (talk) 22:09, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Was Plunderstorm tracked? If not, I assume 2 or 4. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, Plunderstorm was. ManUCrazy 23:30, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::As we don't have a definitive answer, I've removed the fact from the page. If anybody finds out which version it was they can resubmit it at the top. Christophee (talk) 14:11, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure if P1 was tracked in Series 2, the team said they had an all new track system, but that can be seen as brand new tracks or they switched to tracks. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:14, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think it's likely that Fiona designed the tracks for P2 and they kept them for PS. But we don't know that for sure so let's just leave it as it is. Christophee (talk) 16:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually, as it is quite an interesting fact, I've decided to put it back but slightly rephrased. The fact was mentioned by JP during Series 3 so it must have been one of PB 1-3. Maybe they all use the same tracks system so she actually designed it for all of them. Christophee (talk) 03:11, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Dispute 7 ...that the only robot ever to escape the pit of oblivion was Stinger, who did so during the Pinball Warrior Tournament of Series 4? Combat Ant did it in Extreme 2 as well. I was thinking that it could be corrected to: ...that the only heavyweight robot ever to escape the pit of oblivion was Stinger, who did so during the Pinball Warrior Tournament of Series 4? 'Helloher (talk) 11:30, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::To be honest, I don't think that we should have it at all, the pit was only lowered part of the way down, so escaping wasn't as impressive as it may seem. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:05, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::agreed. Helloher (talk) 17:42, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Dispute 8 *...that as the 12th seed in series 4, Evil Weevil became the highest seeded robot to be knocked out in the first round of any Wars? I forget do we count the Gauntlet as a first round? Because that makes this fact void as Bodyhammer was 3rd seed in Series 2 and was eliminated in the gauntlet. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:19, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :To be consistent with dispute 2, it was Bodyhammer. Helloher (talk) 16:22, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sure we had a similar dispute, stating that Diotoir was the first to fall in round 1 ever. Yes, it was Bodyhammer. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:49, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Not Exactly a Dispute ...that Razer won 35 head-to-head battles, with Firestorm winning 29? I don't think that is particularly interesting. We could talk about any robots there. 'Helloher (talk) 20:23, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, its just like the Atomic never having on a judges decision - neither did Barber-Ous. Take out this fact and the one above. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:49, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Seeded Finalists *...that if Mortis had defeated Panic Attack in Series 2, all the grand finalists would have been seeded robots? Not that interesting when the same could be said about series 5 and 6. And all the series 4 finalists were seeded. ManUCrazy 10:50, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I agree. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:28, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::But that brings along its OWN interesting fact.....Series 4 was the ONLY one where all the finalists were seeds. Ignoring the seedless Series 1 and 3, S2 had Panic Attack, S5 had Bigger Brother, S6 had Terrorhurtz and S7 had Typhoon 2. CBFan (talk) 15:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, that is better. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 19:42, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Another dispute *...that if you count Tornado's interchangeable weapons as a lifter, every heat final in Series 7 had at least one robot armed with lifter or flipper? How do you count its interchangeable weapon as a lifter, though? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:10, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Because, I assume, the weapon it had in the Heat Final was its lifter (which it was). CBFan (talk) 14:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Is it? I havent watched that fight very well then. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:56, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::It probably wasn't that....it probably had more to do with the fact that the lifter was only talked about outside the fight, and that it didn't actually work properly. CBFan (talk) 09:13, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Another instant dispute Pinser lost in Round 1 of the main competition, not Round 2. CBFan (talk) 21:08, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Absolutely, and I was also about to remove it. ManUCrazy 21:10, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Clarification *...that the War of Indepedence held as part of ''Extreme Warriors: Season 1 was almost an exact reversal of the one held during Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars? What exactly does this mean? I don't understand it at all. Christophee (talk) 21:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :It means that four US robots fought UK robots in round 1. :In the Series 4 one, three uk robots won, and a us robot won. In round 2, two uk robots fought, as did another Uk vs US, with the us winning. In the final, the us and uk robots fought, with the uk robot winning. :In the Extreme Warriors one, three US robots won, and a UK robot won. Round 2 was the same, except with roles reversed. The only difference was that the UK won the final, rather than the US, which, to be an exact role reversal, should have happened. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Couldn't have said it better myself. I just thought it'd take too much space to explain it fully. CBFan (talk) 22:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I've edited it slightly so hopefully it is a little bit clearer now. Christophee (talk) 16:53, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Latest disputes *...that Sir Killalot featured in every first round battle that Supernova did? : The first round world championship match had Dead Metal and Bash, but Super Nova's qualifier did have Sir Killalot, so you are wrong and right. 20:15, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Not a dispute as such... *...that on all four occasions that a robot driven by Team Boltz lost (Counting Bang, but not Mad Cow Bot), it had its wheels damaged? This may well be true, but it's not really that remarkable if it doesn't count one of the team's robots. I propose that we remove it from the list. Christophee (talk) 13:44, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. '''Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 14:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::But I'm not sure MCB is team Boltz. You can't beleive everything team run amok says, even if they are there. It says on Joe Murawski's website (Joe was also at the event) that the man who did MCB was not Jason Barger of Team Boltz. Team Boltz always wear farmer costumes, but the MCB team wear camofluage costumes. Also team Boltz drove Bang in the tag team alongside Snookums, not MCB, who was alongside Texas Tornado.Deadbotuliza 18:13, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, if you're not sure, why did you put it? Simple, really. I say it should be removed. CBFan (talk) 11:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Not a dispute either, but... *...that team Gravedigger and team Darke Destroyer were both in the same heat in Series 3 and 4 but only meet in Series 3 and not Series 4? Aside from the poorly formatted "fact", I can think of much better ones. *Hypno-Disc and Bulldog Breed *Cyrax and Tetanus *Judge Shred and X-Terminator *Evil Weevil and Team Mousetrap *Behemoth and Crushtacean The only difference is, those five did fight each other in both series. GutripperSpeak 21:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Good point. Whatever we decide about the others you mentioned, the one we have should definitely be removed. Christophee (talk) 00:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Pointless fact ...that although Hypno-Disc and Firestorm 3 both went out in the same round in Series 5, Firestorm 3 had to fight more battles than Hypno-Disc in order to reach that stage? Is this really a Did You Know? Anyone who saw Series 5 will be able to put this together. The idea of Did You Know is to tell people things they didn't know before. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:30, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right. It's not really that interesting and easy to work out as you said. Christophee (talk) 12:57, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Clarification ...that every battle in the First World Championship was won by an English robot and that in battles with 2 non English robots, the robot representing the country closest to England won? I assume that this means geographically closest? Just to check there are no Commonwealth references. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:57, February 26, 2010 (UTC)